Friends Forever (JohnxDave)
by LunarEclipse21
Summary: John and Dave have been friends for as long as either one of them can remember. But after some...details...arise, will their friendship stay, or will it become more?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"John, you still there or did you die on me?" Rose's voice rung out through the speaker on John's phone, snapping him out of his day dream.

"What, yeah. Sorry about that Rose. Just kind of started daydreaming again." John responded after remembering who he was talking to.

"Care to tell me what it was this time?"

"Nah. It wasn't anything really fun anyway. Just random shit that decided to pop into my mind. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. If you say so John. As I was saying earlier though. Are we still on for our movie date tonight?"

"What? Hell yeah we are. I am not going to miss out on being with my girl on a movie date." John smiled as he heard Rose's slight giggle on the other line and imagined seeing her blushing.

"Alright. I was just checking John. Well I'm going to let you go an get ready then. Plus there is some cleaning that needs to be done around the house."

"Alright Rose. I'll see you tonight then."

"Indeed you will John. Bye. And one more thing John."

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Rose." John said with a smile then hung up the phone. Him and Rose had been going out for almost six months now and he still could help but get butterflies in his stomach every time Rose said that she loved him.

John smiled and pushed himself to a sitting position on his bed and he stretched. His room was surprisingly clean and cake free. His dad was gone on a 'business' trip and John was loving not having to deal with dad for a week or so. John got off his bed and grabbed the clothes he had draped over the foot of his bed. John was about to head to the bathroom to take a shower when his phone went off, alerting him to a new message.

John went back to his bed and grabbed his phone. He turned it on and found Dave had messaged him.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EG]

TG: Yo John, what's up?  
EG: Oh, sup Dave. Nothing much, just getting ready.  
TG: Getting ready for what?  
EG: Me and Rose are going on a movie date later on tonight.  
TG: And you're already getting ready? Wow, so lame.  
EG: It is not lame Dave! I just want to look good for Rose!  
TG: Yeah yeah, whatever you Egdork. Anyways, you think you could spare and hour or so and hang out?  
EG: Well I suppose I could wait for an hour or two to get ready.  
TG: Cool. I'll be over in a few minutes.  
EG: Wait, what? I didn't say you could come over!

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EG]

EG: Fuck you.  
EG: See you when you get here.

John sighed as he dropped his phone on the bed. God why did Dave have to be such a pain in the ass. Whatever. John headed downstairs, knowing it would take Dave no more then seven minutes to get to his house.

Sure enough, not a second over seven minutes did John hear Dave knocking on his front door. John opened the door and was met with the same cool-kid, always chill face of his friend Dave.

"Sup Egdork."Dave said as he walked in, not even waiting for John to invite him in.

"It's Egbert and don't you know its rude to just walk in to people's homes without them inviting you in first?" John said jokingly as he closed the door. Dave just laughed.

"Yeah, whatever bro. We both know I'm welcome here anytime." John chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." Dave grinned. "So what do you plan on wearing on this 'date' of yours?"

"Oh no, if there is one thing I've learned, its that I should never ask you for wardrobe advice."

"Fuck off. You know I have a wonderful taste in wardrobe. You just don't have anything that I would except."

"Yes, cause that is completely why I don't ask you for advice." John said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes. "I don't ask you for wardrobe advice is cause last year you wanted me to wear a dress to the school dance where Rose asked me out."

"Oh come on man! That dress would have looked fucking cute on you!"

John's nose wrinkled up as he cringed. "Dude no. One, I would not have looked cute in a dress. And two, I'm not a homo."

"Yeah, I know. You fucking remind me all the time." John just rolled his eyes again. "So, you gonna show me what you're gonna wear or nah?"

John sighed. "Come on, the clothes are in my room."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, you're going to be wearing that for your movie date. Lame!" Dave said as he looked at my outfit. I just groaned in anoyance as I looked at him.

"See, I was right. You wouldn't agree with it." I proclaimed as I sat on me bed and looked at Dave. Damn he was actually kind of cute when he stood like that. Wait. What the hell was that brain? I asked myself as I shook my head slightly. Dave was now busy going through my closet trying to find something for me to wear or some shit like that. Whatever.

"Dude, don't you have anything that even resembles 'style' in here?" I hear Dave bicker as he went through the clothes.

"See, told you that you wouldn't find anything in there." I said as I rolled my eyes then checked the time. Almost 4:50. A little over an hour before I'm suppose to meet Rose.

"Do you at least have just a plain shirt? There is no way I'm gonna let my best bro go on a date in these shitty clothes and allow himself to make a fool of himself." Dave said as he returned from my closet with his arms crossed.

"What was in there is what I have. Besides, I should really get ready. I was going to take a shower and all and I need to meet Rose in an hour." I heard Dave groan. Or was that a growl? I don't know it was to quiet.

"Fine. But don't think I'm leaving. I'm atleast doing your hair."

"You're not going to touch my hair Dave." I said, although I could already tell that no matter what I did or said, he was going to do it anyways.

"Whatever you say Egderp. Just go take a shower or whatever and get ready. I'm gonna see what I can do about your wardrobe." I just rolled my eyes then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I don't know what Dave was going to 'figure out' but I swear if it was another dress, I was going to kick his ass out of my house and never speak to him again. I laughed at myself as I shook my head. Yeah right. I go one day then say hi to him again. God why did he have to mean so much to me?

Dave POV

I stood there in John's room, trying to figure something out for him to wear. Like I said, there wass no way he was going to go on a movie date wearing one of his cute lame shirts. That's right, I said cute. That's cause they are. But they weren't exceptable for a movie date and John had nothing but shit in his wardrobe. Time to think. I could run to the store and get him a decent outfit. He took a long enough shower. It would take me twenty, twenty-five minutes at most, to go to the store, find an outfit, and get here.

I sat there thinking over the options then nodded. Yep. To the store it is. I walkedby the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yo John, take your time in the shower. Make sure you get yourself nice and clean!" I yelled then ran down the stairs and was out the door. Gotta make sure my John was looking his best. Wait. He wasn't my John, he was dating Rose. He was her's. But god damn it I wish he was mine so bad.

John's POV

I heard Dave yell to take my time in the shower and I couldn't but think what he was planning. I sighed and just shrugged it off as I got into the shower, enjoying the way the hot water just rolled over my shoulders. I sighed happily and just stood in the water for a little while, steam rolling off of me as the water pounded against my back. I smiled then started to wash myself off. Whatever Dave had planned I hope it was not going to be something ridiculous.


End file.
